A day to remember Aang's point of view
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: This is a one shot story that starts at the part where Aang is fighting Ozai, it tells it all in his point of view. I used some words from that episode but only a few. Well, read it for yourself. Please review.If you review you get a chocolate 'E' cookie!


**This story is in told in the point of view of Aang.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Aang and Katara: Balseirocharmed does not own Avatar: the last airbender.**

**Iroh: But she does own this wonderful story. Don't forget to leave this lovely girl a review.**

**

* * *

**

I was losing and I knew it, it wouldn't be long until the firelord had me pinned down to the ground. I was frightened. There was no where to run, I was cornered. Thinking quickly, I summoned a swarm of rocks, quickly guarding myself in a chamber of rocks. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I tried to prevent the chamber from crumbling. I could only sustain it up for so little before the firelord blasted my chamber apart, sending chucks of rocks all over the place. I could foresee it; he was going to hit me with fire, this was going to be my end. I gulped down what I thought would be my last breath. I could see the blaze making it's way towards me, I could feel the intense heat radiating off the flames. I scooted backwards trying to avoid the scorching inferno. I felt my back crash against something sharp but rocky.

My eyes closed, it felt like that day in Ba Sing Se all over again, except without the loss of life. I'm not too sure as to what was taking place; I could envision the line of all the past avatars, the avatars prior to me reappear - that was impossible, wasn't it? I thought my avatar spirit was dead…could the intense pressure put on my back have trigger something to transpire? But how? I then felt like I was floating in cosmos with all the cosmic energy around me, I could feel myself slowly drifting towards the huge purple scary me. The hands of the huge purple scary me enveloped themselves around me; it was time. From the heap of rocks on top of me, I could pick up his booming voice.

"Prepare to join them!" I heard him bellow, this made me red with fury; I sensed my arrows and eyes begin to glow white.

I felt him get closer to where I was sitting. 'Yes, come closer firelord' I could hear my avatar spirit think. I was surprised that I even had this much control over myself in the avatar state, normally it would be equivalent as watching myself in action through the sidelines.

Perfect, I thought when I sensed his presence close enough for me to grab at him. With strength that I didn't know I had, I grabbed at the firelord's neck, loose enough as to not choke him, but tight enough to keep him in a grip. The fool he was, he attempted to strike at me while I wasn't looking; I guess I should count myself lucky that Toph had forced me to learn Blind Earth bending. Before the flames could interact with my skin, I flicked my wrist to the left colliding it with his incoming hand. This force caused the flames to be tossed to the back of where the whole battle was going on.

I was aware of myself going up into the sky, still in my avatar state, but in control. A line of air circled around me, it was like I was some sort of magnet - an elements magnet - water circled around my line of air, then I could see rocks coming up from the ground to join the orbiting elements. The last element to the join me up in the sky with all the other elements was fire. This is what it was like to be in full control. With speed I did not know I possessed, I zoomed towards the firelord.

I threw element after element at him. He seemed weaker now. He was no match for the avatar state. I could see that he was trying to fight back but it was a waste of his time and energy, I deflected all his attacks, I could foresee them approaching before they were even close enough to come into contact with me. I sent a powerful gush of wind towards the weakening firelord, sending him down to his feet. I raised my hands, moving the earth beneath the firelord. With the earth, I made makeshift bonds around his feet and hands to prevent him from blocking any of my next moves with his firebending. He made a great effort to get out of the rocky bonds but I was stronger than he. I heard a deep voice speak, and realized that it was in fact me talking, it just didn't sound like me. The voice was deep, frightening, unlike my very own.

I could hear myself saying "Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now, you shall pay the ultimate price!"

My hands moved around; earth, fire, water, and air all together in one single line. I could sense it making it's way towards the firelord. It was going to strike him hard in the heart. It took all my strength to stop myself. I had gotten out of the avatar state. I had my back turned towards him, I could sense the rock bonds collapse.

"No!" I whispered to myself but loud enough for the firelord to have the sense of hearing me, "I'm not going to end it like this."

I could sense the firelord smirking. I didn't care though, I knew what I did was right.

I heard him scoff towards me, "Even with all the power in the world, you're still weak!"

I sensed the fire coming my way before it hit, stopping it in its tracks. I moved one hand upward then forward, causing one of his hands to be bonded with the earth I conquered, moments after I had his other hand in bondage as well. Slowly moving my hands down, I lowered him to the ground. I knew what I had to do now. The lion turtle's words of wisdom entered my mind.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being hard. Since beginning less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purified light." his words hit me, I knew what he had meant.

Placing two fingers on the fire lord's face, I concentrated hard on what I had to do. Soon I could sense his head moving upward towards the Redding sky, mine did similar. From his eyes and mouth, a beaming red light shot out and towards the sky. Blue light escaped to the sky from my eyes and mouth. Funny, I had always pictured any light I had inside of me to be either orange, or yellow, but not blue. I had to contemplate meticulously. In order to not to be destroyed in the process, I had to be unbendable. I wasn't sure if I would win this fight, when the red light started bending away the blue. Just as the final hint of blue was going to be concealed with the threatening red, I regained control, the calming blue overpowered the fading red. Soon Ozai was covered completely in blue, bending him to my will. This process was all over before I even knew it.

Firelord Ozai was down on the ground breathing in and out, trying to catch his breath. This procedure had really taken a toll on him. He moved his hands in a way to try to throw fire at me, I didn't squirm or move, I knew I was safe. He was dumbfounded when he witnessed no fire was escaping through his very finger tips.

With exhaustion and defeated, he groaned demanding "What…what did you do to me?"

"I took away your firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again!" I explained, assuredly.

* * *

Turning away from the fallen firelord, I slowly inhaled and exhaled. Using every last bit of energy that I had left inside of me, I summoned the ocean waters which appeared to have reddish coloring due to the passing comet; water rose towards the land where flames from the intense battle were building up, putting out all the roaring flames. The most intense battle of my life was now fortunately over. Sending the waters back towards where it belong, I stood there on the cliff, staring out at the redden sky. I smiled when Momo perched himself on my shoulder. I softly scratched the side of his ear. I soon heard a ship landing nearby, I looked in the direction I heard the landing of the ship. It was a fire nation ship. Getting ready for a fight, I positioned my hands in front of my face but I soon lowered them as I saw three of my friends make there was towards me. I smiled at them, delighted to see them.

While Sokka exclaimed how 'wicked' I was out there, and made moves with his hands and 'whooshing' sounds with his mouth. I heard Suki asking a question.

I heard her gulp trying to word out her question, "So did you-" she paused, "You know, finish the job."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Ozai was speaking for himself, startling Suki.

"I'm still alive" Ozai yelled, angrily.

Even without his firebending, Ozai was still as evil and frightening. I guess that sort of evil doesn't just vanish. I turned towards to my friends.

"I found out there was another way to defeat him without killing him" I explained to them, "I took away his firebending."

I could see their mouths fall open with surprise. Before I said anything more, Toph was exclaiming something.

"Wow, Twinkle toes!" She exclaimed using that dreaded nickname she had given me ever since I first met her, "Who taught you that?"

I smile and said, "A friendly lion turtle."

"You know you go on the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph said, sincerely.

I smiled at that, it was true. Whenever I would wander off alone, something would most likely happen, either it being something good or bad. I guess those sort of wacky things happen to a guy like me. An Avatar's life is never boring that's for sure. They were done with talking about me and lion turtle, they were now taking turns making fun of the defeated and fallen firelord. It was funny to watch actually.

"I guess now we should call you the loser lord!" Sokka taunted him.

With little bit of his strength, the firelord yelled "I am the Phoenix King!"

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to offend you" Toph said with much sarcasm, "Phoenix king of getting his butt whopped!"

I bit down on my bottom lip holding in the laughter that so wanted to escape. Then Suki gave it a try at insulting the firelord, or shall I say ex-firelord. The firelord slumped on the ground, I swore I say a trail of saliva or something around his mouth, probably rabies?

"Uh, honey, I think you should leave the name calling to us." Toph said to Suki, who had thrown an insult at the firelord, a terrible insult, not even funny.

* * *

Before I even realized it, we were all back at the fire nation. But this time was different; this time we were there not as enemies but as honored guests. There were no fire nation soldiers trying to kill us. All four nations were gathered outside of the royal fire nation palace.

I was inside the palace, sitting on the floor, waiting until I had to go out there. I was wearing royal monk robes that Zuko had gotten for me. Moments later, I could hear Zuko's soft footsteps coming towards where I was. I glanced up and smiled at my good friend.

I heard him heave a sigh. He whispered something to me, "I can't believe a year ago, my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now-"

"I now we're friends." I finished for him.

He looked down smiling, "Yeah, we are friends."

I stood up, "I can't believe a year ago, I was still frozen in a block of ice." I whispered, "The world's so different now."

He walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, "And it's going to be even more different. We'll rebuild it together" Smiling at each other, we shared a quick friendly hug.

I watched him walk first outside to greet the all the four nations outside, I then followed right behind him. The sages were outside, dressed in their usual red attire, one sage hit a gong with hammer-like object, making it sound as we walked in. I heard all the people out in the audience cheering as Zuko stood in the front, looking out to all the people standing there before us.

He raised his left hand, "Please, the real hero is the avatar." he gestured towards to me.

I then walked towards the front. Everyone was cheering for me. It was amazing. While I was standing there in the spotlight, I looked around at the people trying to spot one particular person. My eyes came in contact with Katara's, and I held that gaze for a little while; she had noticed me as well (of course since I was on the stage) and smiled at me, I beamed back.

Zuko was sure starting to act like a true leader; "Today, this war is finally over!" he exclaimed. Everyone cheered on happily.

Zuko went on, "I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the fire nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred, and divided. But with the avatar's help," he glanced at me as he spoke, "We can get it back on the right path." he looked back towards the people, "And begin a new era of love and peace."

Three sages walked forward, one holding a crown in their hands. Zuko knelt down, as the sage with the crown placed the crown on top of his head.

"All hail, Firelord Zuko!" he exclaimed as he placed it carefully into the top part of Zuko's hair.

Everyone cheered, the sage backed up, and Zuko slowly stood up and look out towards the people, his people. He walked forward near the edge. He gestured to me to come over. We looked at each other, and then back at the cheering people.

* * *

After that grand event, we were all hanging out at the Iroh's tea shop. Appa stood outside the tea shop, listening to Iroh playing his horn. I must admit the music playing from the horn was beautiful. Zuko was handing everybody a cup of warm jasmine tea. I was playing with Momo, making a small ball using some air bending. On the table next to me, Toph laid there relaxing. Suki and Mai, who wasn't that bad when she wasn't trying to puncture you with her knives, sat at a small table playing a game of Pai Sho; I remember I used to play that game all the time with Monk Gyatso a hundred years back, I smiled at the memory. As Zuko passed a cup of tea to Katara, Sokka exclaimed with an ink pen in his hand.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting, so we'd always remember the good times together." he explained.

Katara walked towards to Sokka. Smiling, she said, "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka" her smile turn to one of annoyance, "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka protested.

Soon Mai, Suki, and Zuko had made there way towards the table to witness the drawing for themselves.

"At least you don't look like a porcupine!" Zuko exclaimed, "My hair is not that spiky."

"I look like a man" Mai said.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" questioned Suki.

Defending himself he said, "I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo whom had been resting on my shoulder, jumped off and sat on the crowded table and mumbled some things to Sokka in 'Lemur' language.

Sokka stared down at Momo, "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

I was just standing there, taking in the scene of my friends interacting with each other. I smiled and stood up from where I was sitting. Before I exited , though, I heard Iroh say "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I really turned down!"

I smiled and continued to exit; I paused in front of Appa, petting his huge purple nose as I passed him. I could still hear the chattering from inside the tea shop. I smiled as I heard Toph saying, "Well I think you all look perfect!" At that everyone in the room let out a laugh.

* * *

Outside the tea shop, I stood at the balcony watching the picturesque setting sun. I was thinking about today's events and how everything would be different from now on when I heard familiar foot steps. Katara was walking towards me; the green attire she wore looked lovely. As she finally stood right next to me, I turned my head to look at her and smiled. She smiled back, and I swore I could see a small blush on her normally tan cheeks.

She placed one of her hands on one of shoulders, and then her other one rested on the other shoulder. I did as she had done and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck. She pulled me in closer; we were hugging, it felt wonderful. Our eyes were closed, and my head rested on her shoulder as we hugged. From where my head was, I could smell her wonderful fruity aroma. I opened my eyes, and then she opened her eyes. As soon as the hug began, we parted, walking backwards from each other just a little bit but not by much.

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for since day one! Slowly, her head moved closer, and I moved mine nearer. Our eyes locked, our eyes snapped shut, she leaned forward. Her lips collided with my own. She placed her hands on my face, moving them as we kissed. I moved my head with hers, enjoying this moment with her. Her hands slid down right under my neck and stayed wrapped around there as we kissed. I moved my head the way you should move it while kissing, I had learned that much from old fairytale books that I used to read back when I used to lived in the temple. My hands were wrapped around her petite waist; they moved a little bit while we kissed, but I didn't lower them any lower than necessary, not wanting to invade that sort of space. The kiss was better than I ever dreamed of it being like.

We continued to kiss in the sunset. Kissing in the sunset…if only I had taken a picture, it would have made for a nice portrait to enjoy years later. When we finally pulled apart, we were gasping for breath. My hands moved to capture her own hands, we looked back into each other's eyes. I then laughed a small laugh, I was laughing at a thought that had passed through me moments ago.

Curious apparent on her face, she asked "What? What's so funny?"

I smiled at her, I shook my head, coughing down the laughs. "Nothing. It's just I was thinking…" I whispered.

She beamed back at me, "Oh, about what?"

I grinned, "About how earlier today I said everything was going to be different, I never expected in my wildest dreams that I would finally get my wish."

She gapped at me but then a smile warmed her features. She wrapped her arms back around my neck. Tilting her head to the side, she asked "And, what was this wish of yours?"

I grinned, she looked so adorable when she tilted her head in that manner.. I knew Katara must have known it but it wouldn't hurt to say it.

I leaned my forehead softly against hers, and whispered softly "My wish was…you."

She blushed. Smiling, she whispered with a faint hint of taunting, "I was never not yours."

I grinned at her. My forehead still resting against her own, I whispered "You know, I love you right?"

I had caught sight of happiness gleaming in her sparkling sapphire-blue eyes after I had announced that; it felt so freeing to be able to proclaim my feelings of affection to her.

She nodded with a small happy smile. "And, I'll never forget it, Aang." she paused, I looked at her with curiosity.

"Aang…" she whispered after awhile of thinking, "every other night before this day, I would stay just to catch sight of a shooting star, and wish that one day, you and me would be together without this war, which finally has ended.."

I opened my mouth to respond but she raise a finger motioning that she was not done, "And, you know what?" she smiled.

"What?" I asked, beaming with true joy.

"My wish finally came true." she whispered, I could hear all the love she had for me in her voice as she spoke.

I smile stretched even wider, if that was even possible. I took her lead as she sat down on the ground.

She rested her head on me, and whispered "I love you."

I rested my head against hers, and smiled. No more words were exchanged as we just gazed out, enjoying the rest of the sunset with content smiles. I sighed happily, this was going to be a day that I would remember for the rest of my life.


End file.
